Je te sauverais, même si je dois mourir pour cela
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Sur le Thousand Sunny, l'ambiance est tendue. Nami, énervé par le comportement immature de son capitaine et troublée par la révélation qu'il lui a faite, quitte le bateau. Luffy part à sa recherche, mais des ennemis font leur apparition... One Shot.


Un petit Luffy x Nami, même s'il n'est pas réellement développé.

Les personnages appartiennent à Mr. Oda, je ne possède que l'histoire !

* * *

"Et si je n'étais pas partie, que serions nous devenus tout les deux ?"

C'est la question que chuchota Nami à l'oreille de Luffy, tandis que celui-ci la serrait dans ses bras.

"Ne culpabilise pas, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas mourir avec ton regret sur la conscience. Tout est de ma faute, et tu le sais très bien.  
- Non ! Si je ne m'étais pas énervée, ils ne m'auraient pas trouvés, et ils ne t'auraient pas tué...  
- Ils t'auraient tué, après avoir profité de toi.  
- Mais toi, ils t'ont tué ! Luffy ! A cause de moi, tu es en train de te vider de ton sang, seul... Pendant qu'ils rient, parce qu'ils ont tué le futur roi des pirates...  
- Ils m'ont tué parce que j'ai pas fait gaffe. Une erreur d'inattention. Tu vois, j'ai pas eu de chance..."

Luffy s'écarta de Nami et lui sourit. Mais ce sourire se transforma vite en un rictus. Il souffrait, et Nami ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider... Si seulement Chopper était là... Nami dirigea ses yeux embués de larmes vers les 4 pirates qui riaient tant qu'ils pouvaient.

"Alors, petit pirate, t'as pas trop mal ? On t'a pas trop abîmé ? Se moqua le 1er homme, avachi sur son cheval, aussi crevé que lui.  
- Regarde, tu fais pleurer ta femme ! C'est pitoyable ! Continua le second homme, une sorte de catcheur masqué.  
- Allez viens avec nous, on s'occupera bien de toi ! S'adressa le tireur. Celui-ci faisait mine de zoomer avec sa lunette sur Nami.  
- Calmez-vous les gars, dit le dernier homme, elle va avoir peur de vous. Sa te fait quoi, de voir celui que tu aimes mourir lentement, en souffrant ?"

L'homme qui venait de parler sourit, d'un sourire cruel, et l'on put apercevoir son sourire édenté, où il manquait 3 dents.

"T'AS RIEN D'AUTRE A FOUTRE QUE DE L'EMBÊTER, BARBE NOIRE ? TU COMPRENDS PAS QU'ELLE VOUDRAIT QUE TU LA LAISSES TRANQUILLE ? S'énerva Luffy.  
- Calme-toi, tu vas te faire encore plus mal ! S'inquiéta Nami.  
- Non, je ne me calmerai pas. Ces hommes te veulent, ils veulent profiter de toi! Et je ne laisserai pas passer ça. Même si je dois me vider de mon sang, ils ne t'auront pas, sinon je...  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu viendras nous frapper ? Allez viens, petit morveux ! Je t'attends ! Le provoqua Barbe Noire."

Luffy était très mal en point, Nami le voyait bien. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Si seulement elle n'était pas partie...

Ce jour-là, elle s'était encore énervée contre Luffy. Mais au lieu de se calmer, celui-ci lui avait répondu. Il se défendait, pour une fois. Nami avait été étonnée, et elle n'avait rien dit. Puis Luffy commença à s'énerver. Il lui dit qu'elle était vraiment chiante, qu'il en avait marre qu'elle le frappe, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal, et qu'il l'aimait depuis très longtemps, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire, de peur qu'elle le rejette. Nami était restée coite, incapable de faire le moindre son. Pendant quelques secondes, il y eu un silence pesant. Puis Luffy, rouge d'embarras, partit. Ussop eut la mauvaise idée d'applaudir. Nami le foudroya du regard, et voulu le frapper. Sanji la retint, et lui demanda pourquoi elle s'énervait.

"Mais il se fout de moi ! Regarde-le, avec sa tête d'idiot ! Pareil que Luffy !"

Elle se retourna, poussa Sanji et se dirigea vers l'échelle.

"De toute façon, j'en ai marre ! Avec le capitaine qu'on a, c'est normal que vous soyez tous idiots !"

Et elle partit à la nage, n'écoutant pas Sanji et les autres qui essayaient de la faire revenir.

"Elle est partie, c'est ça ? Demanda le capitaine, qui était revenu.  
- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne lui avais pas répondu, elle ne serait pas partie ! S'énerva Sanji.  
- Mais merde ! C'est moi le capitaine, oui ou non ?  
- Cherche pas d'excuse, crétin ! Et va la chercher, avant qu'elle fasse des conneries !  
- Mais je sais pas nager..."

L'équipage le regarda d'un œil sombre.

"Luffy, si t'y vas pas, c'est moi qui vais te forcer à y aller, le menaça Zoro.  
- On sera deux, Marimo, continua Sanji.  
- Prends la barque, et RAME ! S'écrièrent Ussop et Chopper en même temps.  
- J'sais pas ramer !  
- CHERCHE PAS D'ECXUSES ! "  
- Dos Fleurs, annonça Robin.

Aussitôt, 2 bras entourèrent Luffy, et l'envoyèrent sur la terre ferme.

Pendant ce temps, Nami était arrivée, elle aussi, sur la terre. Elle se dirigea vers une taverne, pensant que Luffy ne la trouverai jamais ici. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, son voisin la regarda d'une façon assez... particulière. Nami était gênée, mais elle ne dit rien. Mais son voisin lui lançait des regards vraiment gênants, et s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Celle-ci se recula brusquement lorsque l'homme posa sa main dans son dos.  
"Allez ma mignonne, me dit pas que t'as pas envie... lui chuchota l'homme, un sourire pervers sur le visage.  
- Je ne suis pas comme ça, lâchez moi.  
- Allez...  
- Arrêtez ! Et enlevez vos mains de là !"

Nami commença à lutter contre l'homme qui la touchait, mais elle n'avait pas assez de force.

"Je vais t'amener voir mon capitaine, je suis sûr que tu lui plairas.  
-Crève, j'viendrai pas avec toi !"

L'homme l'attrapa au bras, et la traîna jusque dans la rue. Nami essayait de se défendre, mais l'inconnu était plus fort qu'elle. Il la porta ensuite sur son épaule, et l'emmena dans une rue sombre. Nami ne cessait de crier et se débattre, mais personne ne s'arrêtait. A croire que l'homme leur faisait peur. Celui-ci, après quelques minutes, s'arrêta dans une petite rue.

"Hé chef, j'vous ai trouvé de la compagnie !  
- Amène-là, que je vois ça."

La voix venait du fond de la rue. Nami fut poussé sans ménagement vers cette voix. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'homme, elle ne put retenir un cri: devant elle se tenait le célèbre pirate Barbe Noire.

"Ça t'étonnes ? Sourit-il.  
- Un peu. Je ne pensais pas que le GRAND Barbe Noire avait besoin d'aide pour se trouver des femmes...  
- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, tu pourrais regretter.  
- Quoi, je t'ai vexée ? Excuse moi... répondit Nami avec un sourire moqueur."

Barbe Noire se leva et pris Nami par le bras. Il la poussa sans ménagement vers le port.

"Bien. Soit gentille, tu veux ? Tu seras ma femme. Je te donnerai ce que tu veux. De l'argent, de l'or, des pierres précieuses.  
- On ne m'achète pas comme ça ! Et de toute façon, Luffy te tuera si tu me fais du mal.  
- Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur de lui ? De ce morveux ?"

SBAM ! Luffy était tombé en plein sur la figure de Barbe Noire. Celui-ci fut éjecté dans le mur.

"Nami ! Cria Luffy en se retournant. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Tu m'as fait trop peur quand tu... Nami ?  
-Ça-ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste eu peur.  
- A bon ? Parce que t'es vraiment blanche, tu sais..."

Tandis qu'il parlait, Luffy se rapprochait de Nami, jusqu'à-ce qu'il soit assez près pour la toucher.

"Hé, Chapeau de paille, m'oublie pas, tu veux ? J'existe encore !  
- A bon ? J'croyais que t'était mort... Dit Luffy en se retournant.  
- C'est une manie dans votre équipage de vous moquer des autres ?  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que Nami t'a renvoyé balader ? C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il, tout sourire, en se tournant vers sa navigatrice.  
- Oui... ATTENTION !"

Barbe Noire avait profité de cet instant d'inattention pour frapper Luffy dans le dos. Celui-ci écartilla les yeux, avant d'être projeté vers la mer. Il se rattrapa au mât d'un bateau, et revient frapper son ennemi. Pendant que ce dernier se dirigeait tout droit vers le mur, Luffy confia son chapeau à Nami.  
"T'inquiète pas, je règle ça vite fait, et on repart au bateau. D'accord ?  
- D'accord. Mais fait attention, chuchota Nami, les larmes aux yeux."

Luffy s'approcha de Barbe Noir. Le combat commença lorsque Luffy envoya un "Gum Gum Bazooka!" dans la poitrine de l'homme. Alors que celui-ci ripostait, Ses acolytes arrivèrent et se dirigèrent vers Nami. Pendant que le combat battait son plein, ceux-ci profitaient de la rousse en la touchant partout avec des sourires pervers. Nami ne cessait de se débattre, de griffer, de mordre et de cracher, mais les 4 hommes étaient bien plus forts qu'elle. Elle se retenait de crier pour ne pas déranger Luffy, mais un des hommes lui tordit soudain le bras, et elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle cria de tout son cœur, et Luffy se retourna vers elle. Il était mal en point, mais pour elle, il ne ressentait pas la douleur. Lorsqu'il vit les hommes martyriser Nami, il se mit dans une colère noire et son Haki se réveilla, projetant l'un des hommes dans l'eau. Les 2 autres, malgré leur peur, se rapprochèrent. Ils tournèrent autour de Luffy, de façon à ce qu'il soit du coté de l'eau. Et ils attaquèrent. Le catcheur se précipita sur lui, tandis que le médecin se relevait de son cheval et lançait celui-ci au galop droit sur Luffy. Pendant qu'ils se battaient, Barbe Noire attrapa Nami et lui mit un couteau sur la gorge. Luffy, qui était en mauvaise position, la vit et voulu se diriger vers elle. Mais le médecin sortit un couteau de sa poche et attaqua Luffy au dos. Puis Le catcheur se mis à le ruer de coups, tandis que le médecin continuait de le frapper. Barbe Noir les arrêta d'un geste, et se dirigea vers Luffy. Il poussa Nami sur celui-ci.

"Allez, profite bien de ta petite femme, puisque tu vas mourir dans très peu de temps.  
- Crève, j'vais pas mourir !  
- Crève ? Mais c'est toi qui va crever, mon cher !"

Barbe Noir projeta alors son fruit du démon sur Luffy et Nami. Pour protéger celle-ci, Luffy roula sur elle. Il prit le pouvoir dans le dos, et ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, et, une fois arrivé, il souleva doucement Nami. A ce moment-là, L'homme qui était tombé à l'eau revint sur la terre ferme et tira sur Luffy. Celui-ci reçu la balle près du cœur. Il s'affala sur Nami, qui le retint comme elle put.

"Allez les amoureux, j'vous laisse deux minutes pour vous dire en revoir, et après tu viens avec nous, la navigatrice ! S'écria Barbe Noire."

En repensant à tout ça, Nami pleura de plus belle. Luffy était énervé, il voulait les tuer et elle ne pouvait rien faire...  
Alors que Luffy voulait les frapper, On entendit deux voix venant de derrière Barbe Noire crier "Demon Slash !" et " Mouton Shot !" puis Barbe Noire s'étala par terre, révélant Sanji et Zoro. Ceux-ci virent Luffy mal en point et Nami pleurant, et entreprirent de frapper les 3 autres hommes. Ceux-ci, déjà mis mal en point par Luffy, ne se relevèrent pas.

"Les autres arrivent, annonça Zoro.  
- Nami chérie, que t'es-il arrivé ? S'inquiéta Sanji. Et Luffy, t'est vachement mal en point, dit moi !"

Les autres membres de l'équipage arrivèrent alors. Tandis que Chopper examinait Luffy, Nami entreprit de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Puis elle se tourna vers Chopper pour avoir son avis sur l'état du capitaine.

"Chopper, comment va-t-il ? Chopper ? CHOPPER ! S'écria Nami, effrayé, car Chopper s'était mis à pleurer.  
-Il est... il est... on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui... Pleura Chopper.  
- Nami ? S'il te plaît, reste avec l'équipage... Pour moi... et les autres, veillez bien sur elle... Et protégez-vous... Faites attention... S'il vous plaît... dit Luffy d'une voix faible.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas capitaine, on veillera sur elle... Sanglota Sanji.  
- Ouais, t'inquiète pas pour nous... On saura se protéger... Dit Zoro, se retenant de pleurer.  
- Mais sa ne sera plus l'équipage au chapeau de paille sans toi ! S'écrièrent Franky et Ussop, la voix chargée de tristesse.  
- Crétin ! Essaye de ne pas y penser ! S'énerva Nami, pleurant de tout son corps.  
- Hahaha ! Rit Luffy. Même dans ses moments, vous ne changez jamais ! Haa... C'est pour ca que je vous aime, dit-il en souriant faiblement.  
- CAPITAINE! Nous aussi on t'aime ! dirent Ussop, Chopper et Franky en se jetant dans les bras les un des autres en pleurant de toutes les larmes de leur corps.  
- Et moi plus que les autres, lui chuchota Nami dans son oreille.  
- Alors je peux mourir en paix, sourit-il, avec ce sourire de baka qui lui allait si bien. Brook ? Chante-moi ta chanson, s'il te plaît...  
- Le saké des Binks ? C'est parti ! Yohohohohoho - Binks no sake wo - Todoke ni yuku yo - Umi kaze, kimakase - Nami Makase ..."

Luffy ferma les yeux lorsque Brook chanta " Okubyou kaze ni - Fukarerya saiko - Asu no asahi ga - Nai ja nashi (Si tu ne tiens pas le coup, ce souffle pourrait t'être le dernier, si tu résistes, le soleil de l'aube se lèvera).

"Merci, capitaine, murmurèrent les mugiwaras"


End file.
